A process for manufacturing a semiconductor device may require fine photoresist patterns for forming fine patterns because of strict design rules. To form the fine photoresist patterns, a photoresist film having low optical absorbance and high photosensitivity may be required. For the photoresist film, changes and properties of components in the photoresist film are analyzed when the photoresist film is exposed.
Fourier transform infrared spectroscopy (FT-IR) is generally used for analyzing properties of a material. Spectrums showing the properties of the material may be easily acquired using FT-IR. In addition, the molecular structure of the material may be identified because spectrums of all materials, except for optical isomers, are different from one another.
However, to analyze the changes and properties of the photoresist film, an apparatus for exposing the photoresist film may be required. Thus, the changes and properties of the photoresist film may not be analyzed using only FT-IR.